A New Beginning
by yayaboricua
Summary: Riley Poole is actually Riley Gates, Ben Gates son, heres the story of the second movie in a son and father persepective. Warning: Spanking. hope you like, summary sucks read the intro first and please review.
1. Intro

Introduction.

Riley is now 22, and Ben is 38. Ben found out that Riley is his son, he had when he was 16 by mistake. Ben didn't know about Riley, you see Riley's mother Lucinda Poole didn't tell Ben that she was pregnant, since she didn't know Ben, they were at a party, Lucinda was a Junior while Ben was Senior, they were both drunk and they had what we call a 'One Night Stand', Lucy didn't want to bother Ben, so she kept it to her self, but Lucy was 15 she was too young to take care of a baby, and her parents gave her a choice, stay with the baby and you leave the house, give up the baby to adoption and you stay with us. Lucinda didn't have a choice but which all the pain in her heart to give up Riley Poole (Gates) to adoption. 16 years later, when Riley graduated from high school, with of course high honors, and valedictorian, he quickly entered into a University, he studied Technology for 6 years. During his studding he meet Benjamin Gates. Which of course they became the best of friends. With Bens knowledge of past history, to Riley's knowledge of technology they became the perfect 'Treasure Hunting Duo' with out the knowledge of being Father and Son. They went through the first Treasure Hunting, being oblivious to the fact. Once they were done, Ben became protective of Riley and soon became suspicious of Riley's past. So he asked one day who his mother was, since he knew he was a orphaned child through his years.  
Riley not wanting to upset Ben with not trusting him told him. "her name is Lucinda Poole" Riley said. Ben confused since the name rang a bell in the back of his head, began to research. He found his Old High School year book and looked through it when he reached the Junior section 'Lucinda Poole' popped up. He gasped at the picture and remembered the night he had sex with her, he wasn't in love with Lucy she was a pretty 11 grader, she was at a vulnerable stage and so was he, he sighed laying his head back, but before he went into conclusion he had to make sure, hell she was pretty she could have had done it with million others boys and Riley couldn't be his son, but when he said that a string tugged his heart and he realized with out thinking he was hoping Riley was his son. The next week Ben did everything possible in finding Lucinda or a close family member. It was close to 3 weeks later that Ben was able to reach Lucinda's mother Casi Poole, she explain how Lucinda was impregnate and that he was in fact Riley's biological father. For a reason Ben felt happy to be told that Riley was his son, he couldn't help but be more proud of how Riley grew up. Hell with out knowing his son helped him find the lost treasure, he even corrupted his sons mind in saying it was fine to steal the Declaration of Independence, only if he gave it back. Oh yea he was a great role model. Wonder what Abigail would say about this? At first when Ben told Riley that he was his father, he didn't want to believe it, but then with his mind he started to put 2 and 2 together. Then Riley wanted nothing to do with Ben, he hated him at first, why would he want him now after 22 years of not caring of not worrying. The sudden departure of Riley was pain to no end for Ben, he understood his son's distance, he knew that he was feeling abandon he understood, when his father Patrick and his mother Emily separated he felt it, but it was to much pain to bare knowing your son wanted nothing to do with him he wasn't going to lose his son, not right after he got him, he finally sat down with Riley and talked, he told him he didn't mean to not be there for him. That if his mother told him she was pregnant he would have been there through all those years, he told him he was proud of him, and that he was sorry, that he understood if he didn't want anything to do with him but to please give him a chance to make it right. Riley not wanting to admit that he was getting attached to Ben, accepted. It didn't take Riley to much nor Ben to warm up to each other. After 2 months in a half, Riley was calling Ben dad, or daddy that was when he was in trouble or sick. Either way Riley came to love Ben as a father, and Riley as a son. Ben convince Riley to move into the mansion with Abigail who couldn't be happier for the 2 man, of course Riley did convince Ben to let him keep his 1 room apartment, through a whole lot of puppy dogs eyes, Ben couldn't help but say yes.

Here is my first Ben/Riley, Father and Son spanking story, hope you like i would like 4 reviews before i put up the first chapter, i already have it done, so the faster the reviews the faster i update, hope you like.

Camy


	2. New Treasure

Chapter 1

( Just so you know, this is my first National Treasure fanfic. I would be following the second movie, not scene by scene, I am sorry if I get something from the movie wrong, there would be some new scenes especially Father and son moments. Hope you like it, please don't review if you don't like my story I don't want any problem with anyone, but if you do like it REVIEW. I saw that I had some problem with the way I formatted the intro, I wrote that way so it didn't take up so much room since it is a intro I hate reading stories that are jumbled that way, I am sorry. But all my stories are writen in a very easy follow and very manageable)

Warning: Spanking in later Chapters.

Couple: Ben/Abigail and Ben/Riley (strictly father and son, NO slash)

Italics: Means Flashbacks or emphasizing

* * *

Oh crap, I'm screwed. Dad's going to kill me, I don't remember how many times has Ben, told me to get a new accountant for my payments on my Ferrari, and I ignored him and technically disobeyed and he has some strict rules on disobeying. I'm _walking _from the library where I was selling my books from the first treasure hunting me and dad did with the help of Abigail, oh and did I say I'm walking, well because of my _freaking _accountant, which by the way _never _existed was lying about the payments, he was taking money from my account and keeping it, thankfully I didn't put my half of the _1%_ we got in the bank other than that I would be screwed, well more than I am now. Anyway, my dealer ship stop being patient about my late fees, and pounded my car, I could have gotten it back since I only had to pay 1,353 with the late fee, but the manager saw that I was _young _said I should have a co-owner sign, the only person I could trust is Ben my father, and there's no way I'm going to ask him. Not until he calms down about this.

So he said I cant get my car before Ben sighed, I'm going to wait a little while, so during the time, I'm going to stay in my apartment, I'll just tell Dad that I'm doing a project and I want to be alone, I cringed when I realized that was a lie and I would be in more trouble. Well lets just hope, Ben is at home with Abi learning about history, or he hasn't returned back from his speech on the Assassination of Abraham Lincoln. I kept on walking with the real life cut out of my self which is pretty hard to walk with when your real life cutout is technically taller then you, I round my corner and reached my house, I stopped in my stepped when I saw some one on my steps. Ben Gates, the treasure hunter and unfortunately at this moment my _father! _I took in a deep breath, and tried to walk backwards. Just when I was half way back, Ben looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Riley!" he warned.

I sighed and walked over to him. I put my stuff down, and looked at him. He looked at me then at the street then back at me.

"where's your Ferrari?" he asked.

I sighed.

"atthepound" I said quickly.

He looked at me confused, and took off his reading glasses.

"say that again Ri I couldn't catch it" he said.

I sighed and my stomached flipped. "its at the pound dad" I said looking away from his face.

I heard him sigh,

"you didn't listen to me when I told you to get another accountant" he said upset.

I sighed and looked at him, he was staring at me disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry dad, it just passed my mind, and I didn't really think I needed another one"

Ben glared at me.

"Riley, I told you I didn't trust him, and I told you to get a new one, I meant it" he said getting mad.

I sighed and looked at him sadly.

"I know dad and I'm really sorry, please I didn't mean for it to happen." I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and pain crossed his features.

"I don't like punishing you Ri, I do it so you would learn. Right now I should take you over my knee for this" he said.

I cringed at that.

"I know dad, and I'm extremely sorry"

He took a deep breath.

"lets not think about it now, I need your help"

I nodded. "wait before I ask, what happened with you and grandpa in the speech." I asked

He sighed.

"apparently my descendent was part of the Assassination of President Lincoln" he said agitated.

I covered my mouth so I wont chuckle.

He looked at me and glared "you thinks its funny Riley" he said menacing.

I looked down smiling.

"no dad not at all" I lied.

He hit my thigh playfully I laughed. "ok now why are you here?" I asked.

He sighed and passed his hand through his brown hair."Abigail and split, she's taking the house, I am stay with my father." I nodded, he looked at me "and so are you" he said in a tone that said 'no arguments' but I still had to try.

"dad really, please I could stay in my apartment" I said.

He shook his head. "no Riley, plus your grounded" he said.

I gasped "grounded, Dad that's not fair I'm 22" I complain.

He eyed me sternly. "either that or your over my lap, choose wisely Ri" he said.

A shiver went up my spine. I rather be grounded then go through the pain of having to sit down uncomfortably, for the next days, I sighed.

"how long am I grounded dad?" I asked sadly.

He smiled at my choice, I knew it was hard for him to punish me, but it didn't stop him from doing so.

"2 weeks" he answered.

I sighed. Wait why was he here, and how did he know I would be here?

"dad, why are you, no I know why but why here?" I asked.

He looked at me serious.

"I knew about the car, before you even told me Riley" he said.

I gasped.

"how!" I asked.

He sighed "the pound called me after they figured out I was your father, your car is with Abigail, you would not be receiving it back until your 2 weeks are over"

I gasped then pouted.

He looked at me and looked away. "that's not going to help Ri, I might love you to death. But you have learn when I tell you to do something, you obey, understood" he said.

I nodded reluctantly "yes dad, but I still don't understand how you knew I would be here" I said.

He laughed. "I know my son, I knew you wouldn't come to the house if there was the possibility I would be there, and if you did and Abigail told you I was with my father, you wouldn't go there either, so I knew you would come here." he said

I scowled at him, his face became serious, I swear there was some hurt in his eyes.

"why did you come here Ri, did you not trust me?" he asked.

My eyes grew wide, I hurt him, and I didn't mean too.

"no dad that's not it" I said quickly.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "then why didn't you call me right after it happened?"

I sighed.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me dad, I was going to tell you later but I was just…." I let my voice trail off looking at a bird that was cleaning him self.

Ben stood up and grabbed my chin to so I could look into his eyes.

"Just what?" he asked.

I sighed and looked down avoiding his gaze "I was scared"

I heard him take in a deep breath, and I looked at him and I saw his eyes had watered. I sighed.

"scared of what exactly Riley?" he asked his voice thick.

"I was afraid that you were going to be angry with me. About the consequences" I said in a small voice, he knew where I was going at.

"you thought I was going to _beat_ you" he sneered.

I sighed. "not beat me per say but I don't know punish me a little harder then necessary." I said.

I didn't know what happened but all of the sudden I was in dads arms him was hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, wondering what I did to grow up not wanting this, the warmth, love and safety of my fathers arms.

"I would never punish you harder then you deserve Riley, I love you too much to see you in pain. Please if anything bothers you, talk to me I would always be there no matter what. You can rely on me for anything anytime."

I smiled into his neck.

"thank you dad, and I am sorry I didn't call you" I told him, parting from the hug.

He smiled at me and tasseled my hair.

"its fine buddy, next time there wont only be a grounding." he said sadly.

I grimaced but nodded.

"now why do you need my help?" I asked.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"just so we have this understood, what I'm going to ask you to do, you better not do again understand?" he said.

I nodded "of course" I said with a smirk "what is it?"

He sighed. "I need you too break into our house, she changed the alarm code" he said.

"why exactly?" I asked.

He sighed. "I have to see that paper which makes our last name Mudd" he said angrily "there's something on that paper that makes me believe it's a map" he said.

Of course, no adventure with Benjamin Gate, isn't a treasure hunt, ok goody! Lets just hope it isn't as bad as stealing the Declaration of Independence.

* * *

**( I really hope you like the story, please review)**


	3. Here we go again!

Here you go i didnt think i was going to be able to get this chapter done it was slighly complicated i wanted to get the important parts from the movie that i havent seen in a year. anyway here it is and i hope you enjoy.

Disclamier: i dont own National Treasure.

* * *

"I can't believe your breaking into your house" I said to Ben.

As he opened the door, and the shriek of the alarm went off. Ben just scowled at me.

"I have 30 seconds to disable the alarm" I told him.

"go" he yelled.

I shook my head and went to disable it.

"Now I know I'll probably regret asking this, but what happened with you and Abigail?" I asked him while disabling the alarm.

"I don't know, you know? She started using the word "so" a lot." he answered.

I looked at him confused. "so?"

"Yeah, like "so, I guess my opinion doesn't matter", "so, you seem to always know what's best", "SO, I guess I'm invisible" and now I've moved out, and we're dividing the furniture."

He told me, lifting his hands in the air as if to make his point.

"Women. Can't live with 'em, especially if they change the alarm codes."

I said as I finished disabling the security device.

"you did that in 25 seconds" Ben said shocked looking at his clock.

"that's why I tell people to get a dog" I said to him with a smirk.

He looked at me sternly, I smiled innocently.

"what I don't get is why she just didn't change the locks if she wanted you out of the house?" I said.

He glared at me. "do you want me to hit you?" he asked.

I smiled. "no!"

He shook his head and walked up the stairs to his old room. I followed him, he got the what he apparently needed. We walked by the window to see a car pull into the drive way.

"that's not Abigail's car" Ben said.

I smirked "apparently Abigail has a date" I said to him.

Ben growled lowly in his chest, and his jaw grew tight. We walked down the stairs quickly, dad went into the living room while I went into a supply closet.

I heard the door open and Abigail come in with her supposedly date.

"oh that's weird the alarm didn't go on" she said confused.

I saw Ben walk in with a white long box in his hand, I sighed what is he up to.

"oh Abigail your home"

"Ben! How are you in the house? Wait how did you get in? The alarm was supposed to go off-" she cut off suddenly and sighed.

"Riley!" she said.

I laughed and walked out, dad looked at me.

"I can not believe this you made your son break into my house. What are you insane?" she yelled at Ben.

Ben was about to talk, but she went to her date, and said goodbye to him, she kissed his cheek. I saw Ben's eyes narrow at that. He was jealous. They said goodbye and the guy left, I recognized him as a worker of the white house.

"what did you take Ben?" she asked him, walking down the stairs.

He shrugged.

"just some documents of mine Abigail" he said casually that even I believed him.

She narrowed his eyes and walked up to him and put her hand in the box, talking out her ID badge.

"just some documents Ben" she said.

He sighed.

"I need to see that paper Abigail" he told him.

She sighed. "I saw the paper Ben, I'm in charge of it, you saw it theres nothing on the paper Ben" she said.

He shook his head.

"theres something on it let me see it for a second" he pleaded.

She sighed.

"I don't know Ben." she said sounding undecided.

He sighed. "you can have the tea pots" he offered.

Really everything falls on tea pots and cups what a bargain. Abigail of course accepted and we went to the place she worked. We watched the screen for hours and nothing.

"Ben I told you theres nothing there, we looked at it for hours and theres nothing." Abigail told Ben.

He sighed frustrated, passing his hand through his hair.

"it cant be theres supposed to be something there." he said.

Abigail was about to tell him something when something on the screen caught her eyes. She got closer and gasped slightly.

"Ben look at this"

Ben quickly went to the screen "what is that?" he said lowly after seeing invisible writing.

Abigail turned the paper around and more writing appeared.

"are those coordinates?" I asked when I saw the letters come in pairs.

Ben shook his head at me. I frowned.

"no it looks more like a cipher" he said.

I groaned, great another clue, I have a feeling that this isn't just an ordinary puzzle, and Ben wasn't going to let it go. For some reason we ended up at Patrick's house, Abigail went on a date with Ian, which Ben said she should go with gritted teeth. I was sitting in the table looking at words that can decipher this shitty cipher.

Dad was at the moment talking to grandpa at the moment he was mopping about the new page that was discovered. All of the sudden Ben came into the room.

"try death Riley"

I looked at him. And typed it in the top. "why would it be death?" I asked.

"the debt that all men paid, death is what all men pay." he answered.

Patrick came around the corner and scowled at me "why did you bring him"

I rolled my eyes, he still thinks I'm not his grandson.

Ben sighed scowling at his father. "his my son dad of course I brought him" he told him.

He grumbled and left to the kitchen.

"why doesn't your father like me?" I asked, I didn't care, but it still hurt a little.

Ben looked at me and sighed sadly. "he does like you Riley" I gave him a look "he's just upset that I wasn't there for the first 22 years of your life, that I screwed up big time by getting Lucy pregnant. And of course he's annoyed that we're staying here and I broke it with Abigail."

I nodded.

"so whats the Cipher?" I asked. But Ben was already on the phone with Abigail, I sighed.

"Laboulay Lady" he said.

"are you saying there's a treasure in the statue of liberty?" I asked walking to Ben.

"there's 3 Liberty's" Grandpa said.

I looked at him, "there's on in New York, one in the gardens.." dad interrupted.

"but only one was referred as his lady." Ben stated.

We made it to Paris, and now we were in front of the smaller vision of the statue of liberty, my helicopter prototype was flying around the head, just now a couple of French cops got out attention, thankfully Dad was already over there, I found on the crown a French script and sighed taking a picture then flied the prototype and ran over to Dad who was talking to them.

"I hope you can read French" I said handing it over to him.

"Ve can help" one of the cops said.

"take a notch at it" Dad said.

"Dad there cops" I said quickly. "Shh let them work they think we're tourist anyways" he said smirking, I shook my head.

"Across the sea vis twins stand resolute" the cop started "to preserve vhat vere are looking 1876" he said gave it back to Dad.

Dad look confused and went on a long monologue trying to understand what it meant by twins.

"Siamese twins" I said,

He scowled at me, I smiled. Then it hit.

"Resolute twins, two desk were built the closets one is in London in Buckingham Palace" he said. "they both preserve something were looking for" he said.

"great so we're heading to London" I said.

He nodded wave goodbye to the cops and we both got into a cab going directly to the airport, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

i Hope you all like this chapter, please review.

Love you all.

Camy.


End file.
